Soul Silver (OCxSilver)
by RavenHairedSpectrobeMaster
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically it's my OC Twilight, who's a Hybrid (of what, you'll find out if you read) it loosely follows the game plot, with a lot of added twists and linking characters that would otherwise have no relation to each other. Anyway, read and review! rated T cause i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**RHSM (RavenHairedSpectrobeMaster): Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction!**

**Twilight: Arceus, help us…**

**Silver:*Nods* For once, I agree.**

**RHSM:*Glares* Oh, quiet you, or I'll send a rampaging Gyarados on you while you sleep.**

**Twilight:*facepalm* like THAT will work…**

**RHSM: *Grins wickedly and laughs maniacally***

**Twilight:*sigh* Raventhespectrobe does not own Pokémon or its characters, only me. Now—**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

"Freak."

"Abomination."

"Filthy hybrid."

These were the words of my childhood. Words that I fled from, all the way to Ilex Forest in the Johto Region. It was there that I met Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. She took me in, taught me to use my powers, and above all, appear human in every way.

Then one day, she just…disappeared. I ran to Azalea town for fear that I would be attacked by the forest Pokémon; Celebi was why they didn't. That was five years ago, and I'm now eleven.

"See ya, Bugzy! Can't wait 'till I can challenge you!" I call after the car, and a purple haired kid pokes his head out the window.

"See ya, Twilight!" he calls, and pulls his head back into the car. I smile, and turn to the great big building I'm in front of.

"Elm Pokémon Labs…finally, maybe a Pokémon that won't hate me." I murmur, and am just about to walk in when a flash of red catches my eye. I turn my head just in time to see it go behind the Lab. I shake my head. "Whatever, not my business." I mutter to myself, and walk into the Lab. I am greeted by a balding man in a lab coat. I'm guessing he's Professor Elm.

"Twilight, right? Bugzy's dad called me yesterday to say you would be here today to pick out a Pokémon." He says, and I blink.

_Robert went to all that?_ I wonder, and smile. "What Pokémon are there to choose from?" I ask, and he chuckles.

"Follow me and I'll show you." He replies, leading me through a door to a wide, spacious room. In the back of the room is a machine with three Poke Balls on it.

There's a beeping from a computer beside it, and the Professor hurries over to it. I follow, looking around me at the room. There are a few assistants, lots of expensive-looking equipment, and only one window. I spot a red head peering through the window, and then the Professor calls my attention.

"Twilight, just got an e-mail from an acquaintance named Mr. Pokémon, saying that he has discovered something that I have to see. Problem is, our staff are just too busy with research." He says, and I nod. He sighs, "Sorry to be a burden, but could you go in my place? Oh, but choose a Pokémon first." He adds the last bit hastily, and I chuckle, walking up to the machine. I glance at the symbols on the Poke Balls, and spot a leaf symbol.

"This one." I say, picking up the Poke Ball and letting out the Pokémon. It is a small green critter with buds circling its neck and a leaf on its head.

"What?" the Pokémon snarls, and I blink. The Professor rubs the back of his head.

"Eheh, she's a little hard to handle." He says sheepishly, and I shrug.

"I'll take her." I say, and glance at the Pokémon. "What species is she?" I ask, and the Professor hands me a Johto Pokémon Guide.

"That's like a paper version of the Pokédex, but it's pretty old." He says, and I nod, flipping to the first page, which happens to be the Pokémon I got.

"Chikarita, huh?" I murmur aloud, and the Professor nods.

"Use that book to become more familiar with the data of the different Pokémon." He says, giving a worried glance at my Chikarita. "And be safe." He adds. I nod, assuring him I'll be fine. We exchange Pokégear numbers, and I thank him before leaving the Lab.

"So…what should I call you?" I ask the Grass-type Pokémon. She glares at me, and I sigh.

"Ivy?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"No."

"Willow?"

"No."

"Bloom?"

"No."

"Jeez, you're not giving me many options…what about Vair?" I ask, and she glances at me.

"Fine." She says, and I grin.

"Great, Vair it is, then." I say, and she gives me a look of slight confusion before hardening her gaze again.

"Humans are all the same…never considering the Pokémon." She mutters, and I blink.

"Um…I did consider you. You didn't like the other names, and while you probably don't like the name I gave you, I could change it." I say, and she gives me a look of pure shock.

"Y—you can understand me?" she stammers, stunned. I nod.

"Yep, I can." I say, and she shakes her head in bewilderment.

"Vair is fine, I kind of like that name." she says, and glances at me. "Sorry for being a bit of a jerk." She adds. I shrug.

"Its fine, I understand." I tell her, and she nods. I glance towards Route 29. "Come on, let's get going on that errand for the Professor." I say, and begin making my way to said Route with Vair at me heels.

We run into a few Pokémon, but they're easy to handle.

"Vair, use Tackle!" I cry, and the little Grass-type slams into the Pidgey we are facing,

"Owie, that hurt." The bird whines, before fainting.

"I leveled up, Twilight. Also, I learned Razor Leaf." Vair says, and I grin like an idiot.

"Awsome!" I exclaim. Vair just rolls her eyes at that as we continue on our way to Cherrygrove City.

Once in town, we are stopped by an old man.

"You're a rookie Trainer, aren't you? I can tell!" he chirps, and I grunt.

"Gee, thanks." I mutter, annoyed by this man already.

"It's alright, everyone's a rookie at some point." He says, and I tap my foot.

"Look, my legal guardian is the father of Azalea's Gym Leader, so I already know the basics." I say, sensing what he's about to say. His face falls, but then brightens.

"Ah, so you're Bugzy's foster sister? Here, these might be useful." He says, handing me a pair of Running Shoes and a Map Card for my Pokégear.

I put on the shoes, and he—much to my surprise—takes my old, beat up pair.

"Uh…thanks. I really appreciate these gifts." I say, and he chuckles.

"No worries, anything for my foster niece." He says, and I realize that this man is Bugzy's uncle—who I only met once when I was seven.

"Take care, Uncle Ray." I say, and he beams. I nod, and head for the Pokémon Center.

"He was your Uncle?" Vair asks, and I nod.

"Yes, I just didn't recognise him; haven't seen him in four years." I say, and she grunts.

"Huh."

"Anyway, let's get you healed—those battles probably took quite a toll on you." I say, and she gives me a look.

"I don't trust many humans, Twilight." She says, and I stop to crouch down.

"Nurse Joy here has a bunch of sisters, and they all specialize in healing Pokémon. Every one of them." I say, and Vair looks at the ground.

"The Professor picked me up from a Pokémon Center after a breeder left me outside to fend for myself. Nurse Joy didn't find me till morning, but…"

"I understand your distrust of other people—for the longest time, I was like that, too." I say, and she looks at me. I hold out my hands.

"Alright, I'll trust you on this." She says, and lets me pick her up.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asks, and I nod.

"Yes please." I say, handing Vair to the pink haired woman. She nods, and takes her into the back room.

"I'll call you via intercom when she's fully healed." She says, pausing at the doorway. I nod.

I make my way to the waiting room, sitting on a couch. I open my Pokégear's phone app, pressing my foster Mom's speed dial. The phone rings twice before she picks up.

"Oh, hello dear! How is your Journey?" she asks, and I smile.

"I'm just running an errand for the Professor, and then I'll be on the road collecting Gym Badges. I'm having a lot of fun." I say.

"That's nice of you to run an errand for Elm. He's so busy with his Pokémon research." She says, and we talk for a few minutes before she has to go start supper.

"Bye, Mom." I say, and hang up. The intercom buzzes.

"_Twilight, your Pokémon on fully healed._" Nurse Joy's voice sounds, and I stand up with a groan.

"'Bout time." I mutter, and head up to the front desk. Nurse Joy hands Vair back to me, bidding me a good night before returning to her paperwork. I set Vair on the ground, and she follows me outside.

"Come on, let's finish that errand." I say.

**RHSM: And that's Chapter 1 finished!**

**Silver: Hey, I barely got a part in that chapter!**

**RHSM: *sigh* That's because…never mind.**

**Twilight: *walks in stage right* what'd I miss? *stares at a silent Silver***

**Silver: …**

**RHSM: *evil grin* We-e-e-e-ll…**

**Twilight: *shaking head* Oh dear…**

**RHSM: Tyranitar? Sick 'em! *Laughs like a lunatic while watching Twilight defend a wildly running Silver.***

**Silver: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Twilight: *forming an Aura Sphere in her hands* Take that! And that! Arceus, RHSM, you're a psycho!**

**RHSM: *Grinning and rubbing hands together in anticipation for what is to happen next* I know, but you still love me!**

**Twilight and Silver: YOU'RE DELUSIONAL!**

**?: *Sweat drops* Girls, girls, you're all beautiful, now shut up. *turns to audiance.* I'll be making my appearance next chapter. Till then—Farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2

RavenHairedSpectrobeMaster here! I am soooooooo sorry for the delay, but writers block is my worst enemy! ... Ahem! Anyway, I'll try and have Chapter 2 posted as soon as possible. Actually, I'd like to thank Shiranai Atsune for giving me a reason to try and continue: a follower! Thank you! Anyway, hopefully it won't take too long to get this story rolling again!

May Arceus watch over you.


	3. Chapter 3

**RHSM: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Silver: well it's about time!**

**Twilight: oh, lay off, Silver. She probably had a reason.**

**RHSM: yes. Unfortunately, writers block bit me in the butt, you guys. Anyway...**

**?: I'll be making my appearance this chapter, and RavenHairedSpectrobeMaster doesn't own Pokémon-**

**Twilight: just me!**

**Everyone: now on with the story!**

"How many times are you going to insist you aren't lost, Twilight?" Vair complains, her leaf twitching in annoyance. I put my hands on my hips as I continue walking.

"As many as I have to. Mr. Pokémon's house should be just bey-ha! Told you so!" this last part coming from the fact that, after walking out of Cherrygrove and for miles, this is the second house.

"Are you sure? The first time, we ended up bombarded by someone obsessed with Apricorns!" Vair gives me a look. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, we still got something out of it, right?" I hold up our newly acquired Apricorn Box to prove my point. "And besides, the mailbox even says Mr. Pokémon." Vair sighs in defeat, and I chuckle before knocking on the door.

It opens to reveal a man looking to be in his fifties, wearing a fedora. "Ah, you must be Twilight! Professor Elm said you'd be by today-come in! Come in!" he says, and I step into the house.

"Thank you. What was it that you wanted to show the Professor?" I ask, and Mr. Pokémon's eyes light up.

"Wait here just a moment." he says, before going to a shelf on the far side of the room and taking something from it. I stand there awkwardly as he comes back and places an Egg in my hands. "A friend of mine from Ecruteak entrusted this to me, and I wanted Professor Elm to take a look. When it comes to Pokémon Eggs and Evolution, he's the best.' as Professor Oak here would say."

I blink, just now seeing the other man in the room as he comes up to me.

"Yes, I must admit Professor Elm is no slouch on that particular subject. I heard that you were doing an errand for him so I decided to meet you before making my way to Goldenrod for my radio show." he says with a friendly smile. Vair pokes out from behind my legs, and the Professor spots her. "Oh! A rare Pokémon?!" he exclaims, and Vair growls, drawing closer to my leg.

I pick her up, holding her close. "She doesn't really like people much..." I explain, and Professor Oak nods.

"That's quite alright. She trusts you even though you've probably only known her since this morning, which is impressive!" he says, and claps his hands together. "Say, would you like to help me with my research? This here, " he pulls out a fuchsia-colored device, "is the latest version of the Poké Dex, capable of recording data on Pokémon you encounter." he hands it to me. "You have the makings of a great Pokémon Trainer. Oh! While I'm thinking of it, though I'm certain we will cross paths in the future, you can call me for an analysis of your Poké Dex." he says, and gives me his PokéGear number.

I hand him mine, too, because come on, it's Professor freaking Oak! I could learn so much from this guy that I don't know, and as long as he doesn't find out about my secret, it's all good!

"Thank you, Professor." I smile, and he nods.

"Well, I'd best be making my way to Goldenrod. Good luck, Twilight." and with that, the infamous Professor Oak leaves the house. I grin.

"I just got a Poké Dex!" I exclaim, placing Vair back on the floor and turning to Mr. Pokémon. "I should probably get back to the lab. Thanks again!" I say, and exit the house myself. I barely have the door closed when my PokéGear starts going off, and I pick up the receiver. "He-"

"Twilight?! Thank Arceus! It's terrible, it... Oh no... Get back here now!" Click!

"Uh..."_ What?_ "Vair, something happened at the Lab. We should hurry."

"_Help! I'm stuck_!" a voice cries suddenly, and I glance at Vair, who nods and we run off in the direction of the voice...and way off the beaten path. We don't have to walk very far before we find the source of the cry, though.

"A _Mew_?!" I exclaim, rushing over to the trap the poor Pokémon is stuck in. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..." I murmur, disarming the trap and pulling the frightened Pokémon out, holding it close to my chest. "You're okay now."

Vair nudges my arm with her vines. "Lets get going, Twilight." she says, and practically drags me out of the bushes. I cradle the Mew, and we make our way back to Cherrygrove.

**RHSM: and that's it for this chapter! The Mew in the trap is important, and will be made clear later in the story.**

**Twilight: *holding Mew* oh?**

**Silver: I don't think she's gonna tell us.**

**RHSM: nope! You'll just have to wait and see! Anyway,**

**Everyone: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
